


Yes, Dear

by rosytonics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (And therefore cultural misunderstandings. Again.), Cultural Differences, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Leorio is a very loving himbo, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosytonics/pseuds/rosytonics
Summary: “Can we get married today?”Leorio, barely awake, yawns and buries his face into Kurapika’s hair. He closes his eyes again and mumbles out a sleepy “Yeah, sure,” like a dutiful sitcom husband saying yes, dear. It takes him a few seconds to actually understand what he just said, and once he does, he sits up and scrambles for his glasses. “What? Today? No!”(After their accidental engagement, Leorio realizes that there's still a lot he doesn't know about Kurta traditions.Sequel to "The Sweetest Flower that Grows"!)





	Yes, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!! this is going to be a quick intro because i have work in half an hour and i need to get ready!! but if i didn't get this posted i was going to COMBUST !! so here it is!! this is just a short little sequel to "the sweetest flower that grows" (which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134486) that takes place between the engagement and the wedding!!! 
> 
> please let me know what you guys think! thank you for your support!!

Planning a Kurta wedding, as it turns out, is a lot easier than planning an outsider wedding. (Leorio has to remind himself not to say a “normal” wedding, because Kurta culture _is_ his normal now.) 

In fact, it’s apparently a little _too_ easy, because three days after their engagement, Kurapika rolls onto Leorio’s side of the bed, kisses his scruffy jawline, and asks,

“Can we get married today?” 

Leorio, barely awake, yawns and buries his face into Kurapika’s hair. He closes his eyes again and mumbles out a sleepy “Yeah, sure,” like a dutiful sitcom husband saying _yes, dear._ It takes him a few seconds to actually understand what he just said, and once he does, he sits up and scrambles for his glasses. “What? _Today_? No!” 

Kurapika wrinkles their nose with confusion and shuffles back to their side of the bed. “But you said”— 

“I didn’t think you were serious!” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” they ask, and Leorio can see the doubt clouding their expression. Their voice gets quiet, the way it does when they’re feeling vulnerable and _no one can know_. “We’ve waited a few days”— 

“Yeah, _three_!” Leorio protests. Sighing, he wraps his arms around Kurapika and kisses their cheek when they don’t resist. “Sunshine, honey…I’m excited too”—

Kurapika pushes halfheartedly at his chest. “Go shave. You’re giving me beard burn.”

“In a second.” Leorio moves away from their cheek and kisses their shoulder. “I wanna talk about this.” They’re wearing one of his button-ups, and when did _that_ start? When did their monthly check-ins on the phone become living together and folding each other’s underwear? When did they start having monthly check-ins? Sometimes Leorio still has to pinch himself and pray he doesn’t wake up. Anyway. Kurapika is wearing his shirt, and it’s too long and loose on them, and maybe a little see-through, and it makes his heart do a jittery free-fall. He pushes the collar aside and manages to sneak a kiss onto their neck. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

He remembers a time when a question like that would make Kurapika hang up the phone and disappear for months. Now, they just squirm a little, purse their lips, and sigh. 

“Do you even _want_ to get married?” they ask, and the question takes him by surprise. They don’t even give him a chance to answer. “Yesterday, I thought you just needed some time, but _three days?_ Why are you trying to put it off?” They look down at their hands and flex their fingers thoughtlessly. Leorio wonders if they see blood on them again. “I know I’m not… _ideal_ …” _What?!_ Not ideal?! What the Hell are they talking about?! Leorio thought that his constant phone calls and relentless fussing—all the cuddles and kisses and gifts he always gives Kurapika, and all the times he’s said he loves them—made it pretty damn clear that they absolutely _are_ ideal! Kurapika stops looking at their hands and tucks them into their lap.“But would it really be _that_ terrible?” 

Leorio reaches for their face and smiles when they don’t try to pull away. He cradles their cheeks and rubs his thumb over the bridge of their nose. They have freckles from prolonged sun exposure, and although they’re cute and probably harmless, he’s gonna need to have a talk with them about wearing sunblock.

“Babe, I think there’s some cultural miscommunication going on here…” Kurapika attempts to turn their head, teeth gritted, but Leorio doesn’t let up. He lifts one hand from their cheek so he can comb his fingers through their hair the way that they like. “How long after getting engaged did people in your clan get married?” 

Kurapika’s lips curl, kind of in a pout and kind of in a snarl. “They get married the next day, just like everyone else!” 

Now it all makes sense. 

Back in Lukso, the clan had everything they needed. They didn’t need to worry about a venue, or a caterer, or making sure that the date worked for everyone. Clothes were passed down, and all the decorations could be taken from the ground. Getting married was something that people just walked outside and _did_. So of _course_ Kurapika must’ve expected them to get married in a day or two! Leorio feels awful—they’ve probably been carrying around these doubts for the past few days! He wants nothing more than to kiss them all away. 

Leorio rubs the corner of their mouth to smooth out their frown. “I’m sorry I made you doubt that I wanna marry you, but I do, okay? More than anything else in the entire world, and if I could somehow make a wedding happen today, I would. I’d marry you right now.” He’d have married Kurapika years ago if they’d given him the chance. That seems to placate Kurapika enough for them to let him explain. “But out here, weddings can take months, even a year to plan.” 

“A _year?_ ” Kurapika demands, eyes widening with fright, “I can’t wait that long. You can’t ask me to wait that long.” 

“You’re right.” Leorio leans down to kiss them on the cheek. Their eyelashes flutter against his face like butterfly wings. “And I won’t—maybe a month or two, but not a year.” His hand finds theirs and he gives it a little squeeze. “On the outside, there’s more stuff to worry about with weddings. You have to find a place to get married, and make sure everyone you wanna invite can get there, because they’re all over the place. And then you have to find someone who can make the food for you, and buy clothes…” 

Kurapika smiles a little bit, and then a _lot_. And then they start laughing, snickering and covering their mouth. Leorio chuckles a little too, because Kurapika’s laughter—though rare—is _infectious._ And before he knows it, the pair of them are giggling like conspiring schoolchildren, and the tension and doubt have melted away. 

“That’s so expensive!” Kurapika wipes their eyes. “And dramatic!” 

When Leorio was nineteen and a little insensitive, Kurapika’s clothing and traditions seemed silly. Their language sounded strange, and their accent was funny. He never laughed, but he also never _understood_. Sometimes, he’d wondered if some of the things they told him were fake, made up to boggle his mind. He didn’t used to wonder how strange Kurapika thought _he_ was, and how weird this new world of consumerism and commercialism must’ve seemed. 

They always acted like it wasn’t a big deal, like their existence in this society was merely a very, _very_ long errand. They never mocked Leorio’s suit because it was _foreign_ , they mocked it because they thought he was trying to prop himself up. And maybe he was, a little.

“It’s really expensive!” Leorio watches Kurapika’s face, watches them smile openly and unabashedly. He’ll never get used to it. Not ever. “And it’s really stressful! There’s like, a whole industry!” 

“An _industry_?!” Kurapika asks incredulously, “That’s got to be fake. Not _everything_ can be an industry here—can it?!” 

He shrugs. “Groceries are an industry. Medicine is an industry. Some people will spend a hundred thousand Jenny just on a wedding ring!” 

“A _hundred thousand?!_ ” 

“Yeah! I spent ten thousand on your ring! And that was with a _hunter’s discount!_ ” Leorio says it with a loud guffaw, but finds he’s the only one still laughing. Kurapika has grown quiet, and is staring at him with something unusual in their eyes, like they’re trying to figure him out. And he’s trying to figure them out. “What’s wrong?” 

“You spent that much money…” Kurapika gazes up at him with awe, and Leorio wants to ask if there’s something on his face. “For _me_ …?” 

He feels a little transparent. “Uh…Yeah?” They don’t talk as much about money as they used to—Leorio brings home the bacon from the hospital, and Kurapika does all sorts of odd jobs around the city. They’re also sitting on a pretty penny or two from Kurapika’s mafia “retirement” fund (they don’t talk about that at _all_ ). But money is still a big deal to Leorio, and ten thousand Jenny is still a _lot._ But there was nothing and nobody he’d rather spend it on. “I mean”— 

That’s when Kurapika launches themselves on top of him. 

Twenty minutes later, they’re still in bed, catching their breath with flushed cheeks and messy hair. 

“We’ll get married in a month,” Leorio offers as Kurapika wiggles under his arm to lay on his chest, “How’s that sound?” 

“Mmm,” mumbles Kurapika into his collarbone. _Yes, dear_. 


End file.
